Currently, under the trend of environmental protection and clean energy, the rolling stock using electricity and the gas/electrical hybrid vehicle (or called the gas/electrical energy vehicle) have gradually replaced the automobile to become the major transportation for people. The mechatronic structure of a conventional generator or motor for vehicles basically includes a rotor and a stator. The metal coil is disposed with the rotor, and the permanent magnetic is disposed with the stator. The permanent magnet provides the magnetic field. When exerting an external force to rotate the rotor, and drive the coil to cut the line of magnetic force, the current will be generated in the coil. Hence, the generator for vehicles can generate the electrical energy through torsion which comes from the rotary shaft, wherein the source of torsion often comes from the axle shaft or the transmission shaft of the generator (engine). When the current coming from the external power supply (such as a battery) flows into coils on the rotor, it produces the electromagnetic field which triggers mutual interaction between the electromagnetic field and the magnetic field of the permanent magnet, and induces rotation of the rotor to output the torsion That is how the electric motor operates. The same mechatronic structure utilizing different input/output circuit layouts may switch the vehicle apparatus mentioned above to a generator or motor device. Such mechatronic apparatus equipped on the vehicles may be switched to a generator or motor timely according to the power demand of the vehicle at that time.
The power shortage of the motor for vehicles is a problem that many car factories have to face currently; meanwhile, the performance of the generator still has room to be prompted. Briefly speaking, a generator or motor is an electro-mechanical apparatus which converts the mechanical energy into the electrical energy. However, the structure of the above-mentioned generator or motor only can provide very limited energy conversion efficiency. During the time when a vehicle is running, there is much wasted energy, such as the kinetic energy wasted when users step on the brake to decelerate, or the hydraulic power dismantled by the gear box. If the design of the generator or motor can be improved, the conversion efficiency of the mechanical energy into the electrical energy can be enhanced, and various existing energies can be properly utilized during the time when the vehicle is running, the power of the generator or motor can be enhanced and the effect of saving energy can be achieved.
In order to overcome the drawbacks in the prior art, an electrical apparatus for vehicles is provided in the present invention. The particular design in the present invention not only solves the problems described above, but also is easy to be implemented. Thus, the present invention has the utility for the industry.